McGonagall's Girl Outtakes
by leahcar197
Summary: These are outtakes/spinoffs that I wrote pertaining to my fanfic McGonagall's Girl. I do not own Harry Potter (obviously not. If I did, I wouldn't be posting on here, now would I?) (Rated T now, may change in the future depending on what directions the stories go)
1. Her Final Wish

**_AN: Hello everyone, leahcar197 here! I couldn't continue from where I left off, it wouldn't be fair to you guys or to Arden to rush the story. I will have a new chapter out next week, Arden's not done yet, but she is done for the week in McGonagall's Girl. But, in the absence of Present!Arden, Future!Arden came to me and said, "Hey, I got a story for you. Might not be cannon, or is it?" So I came up with OUTTAKES!_**

* * *

Arden looked down at the pocket-watch that her Grandpa Albus had left her so many years ago, its hands still glistening and the planets still moving. She smiled, this was the one thing, other than the massive library, of course, that Grandpa Albus had left her when he passed. The library was fantastic, don't get her wrong, but the books meant little to her compared to the pocket-watch. This was something of extreme personal value to her Grandpa, he took it absolutely everywhere; she couldn't remember one day that the old man didn't have the watch somewhere on his person. When she got the news, she was absolutely devastated. She was so inconsolable that her boyfriend, at the time, suggested that she sleep, but she just couldn't. This elderly man, who meant so much to the Wizarding World, meant more to her than, likely, anyone, other than her godmother, Minerva McGonagall.

When Arden first received the watch, after the Ministry took their time to ensure that it wasn't dangerous (really, anyone who met her Grandpa Albus for maybe ten seconds would know he would never hurt so much as a flea, unless that flea was Voldemort…) she had no idea how to read it, but she eventually got the hang of it. If one didn't know advanced Arithromancy, Transfiguration, and Astrology, then they would not even begin to be able to comprehend how to read the old keepsake.

She made sense of the reading on the watch, seemed pleased, and walked into the lopsided building before her. The first thing that greeted Arden was a shrill yell from one of the smallest members of the household, "GEORGE, GIVE ME BACK MY JUMPER!"

"IT'S MY JUMPER, IT HAS A G ON IT! MUM, TELL HER!"

The plump witch sat at the table rubbed her hands over her face in exasperation, "Why did I name two children with the letter G? Merlin, tell me why?"

"IT'S MINE!"

"IT'S MINE, GINEVRA!"

The woman seemed to have enough, "ENOUGH!" She screamed, catching the attention of her two fighting children, "Ginny, dear, your jumpers have no letters on them! George, go get your brothers and tell them it's time for breakfast! MARCH!"

Her children were placated and all was calm. George, being pleased with the turn of events, made a face at his sister and ran up the stairs. He yelled, "OY, YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE FOR MY BIRTHDAY BREAKFAST!"

A boy, identical to George, ran down the stairs, "Don't you mean _my_ birthday breakfast?"

George smacked his twin behind the head, "No, mine you idiot, I'm older!"

The 'idiot' laughed, "You wish, tell him, mum!"

Their mother seemed to be slightly amused at the antics of her children, even as she said, "Honestly, can't we have one birthday where you two don't fight over who's older?"

They looked at each other for a second before simultaneously exclaiming, "Of course not!"

Arden seemed to go unnoticed throughout all of the hoopla, preferring to stand off in a corner of the increasingly crowded kitchen. By the time all of the red-headed family was seated around the table, nine seats were taken and food was being shoveled into faces faster than one could cast a silent spell.

The breakfast was interrupted as two owls flew into the room and landed in front of the birthday twins. Each was a screech owl, carrying letters addressed to a Mister Fred and Mister George Weasley of the Burrow. The family all cast knowing glances at one another as they watched the twins open the letters. Their faces broke out into identical grins as they exclaimed, "WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!"

Arden smiled, glanced at her watch and gave a sad nod. It was over, her final wish, to see them smile one last time, even if it wasn't at her, was fulfilled. A silent tear dripped down her cheek as she slowly disappeared from reality, moving on into the afterlife.

* * *

**_HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST WRITE?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW! LIKE, WHAT? DAMN, I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I'M SORRY! TT^TT _**


	2. The Alcove

_**Hello everyone, I had a really great idea for a room in Hogwarts symbolizing the unity between the houses that the Sorting Hat was talking about and this came out. I don't really have a place for it in the story (as of yet) but this room is cannon in my fanfic, definitely. So...yeah...enjoy!**_

* * *

Arden collapsed, face first, onto her soft, welcoming bed, wanting nothing more than to sleep for the rest of eternity. Quidditch practice was killer on your back, especially if you were as *cough* gifted *cough* as she, apparently, was in the chest department. Cho was not doing too well in transfiguration, so Marietta offered to help her. This meant that Cho wasn't attending Quidditch practice, which was more than fine, as her position wasn't so much based on teamwork as it was her keeping an eye out for the snitch. Mercutio seemed to understand that Arden's lower back was in pain, and walked onto her back, kneading, as cats do, for a good few minutes before settling down and purring. Sometimes, magical cats were better than people. In her warm, comfortable, exhausted state, Arden drifted off into a world that was entirely her own; and yes, it did include a certain red headed boy.

* * *

Unfortunately, we all must emerge from the land of cherry lips and crystal skies at some point. Arden's return from the realm of the fantastic was less than ideal; Cho and Marietta were arguing, as girls do, about which one of them Cedric smiled at in the library. Arden groaned, burying her face into her pillow. All she wanted was peace and quiet, was that so much to ask?

Her roommates stopped arguing and stared at their amber-eyed acquaintance, unaware that she was attempting to sleep. Arden shot them daggers, sat up, disturbing Mercutio from his nap as well, and stomped her way out of the room. She knew where to get a few minutes of peace and quiet.

* * *

Arden adored the map, definitely up there on her list of things she didn't know how she ever functioned without. When her roommates, house mates, friends, or the library were too busy or getting on her nerves, she tended to use the map to find a place to read or relax. She couldn't, for the life of her, find the Room of Requirement, so she chose to use one of the secret passages or rooms in Hogwarts located on the map. One place in particular ended up being her favorite. Arden checked the Maurader's Map to make sure that no one was anywhere near the non-magical portrait of the Founders on the second floor; she was in the clear. She quickly padded over to the portrait, Mercutio tailing her as he always did, and pulled it open, revealing the best room in all of Hogwarts.

It was a small room, not much bigger than she imagined the Gryffindor common room to be, but it was beautiful nonetheless. The walls of the room were painted to symbolize each house. The right-hand wall with several bookshelves, filled to bursting with books, was painted in bronze and navy horizontal stripes, the back wall with the fireplace was scarlet and the fireplace was made of gold-colored bricks, the wall adjacent to that housed a snack-storage that never seemed to run out and was built out of yellow and black bricks in a checkerboard pattern, and the wall with the portrait hole was covered in black and green curtains. The room was furnished with four comfy, plush armchairs: one red, one blue, one yellow, and one green; and there was one large, extremely comfortable, purple couch in the middle of them with an intricately designed throw-blanket draped over it. The couch was Arden's destination. She set out a bowl of water for Mercutio, should he decide he was thirsty, grabbed one of the books on complex charm research, and laid down on the couch to read her worries away.


	3. Arden's Outlook: Molly

_**WELCOME BACK! Merlin, I haven't updated this in a while! But, while I was writing the next chapter of McGonagall's Girl, Arden began to rant about Molly, and I don't really know where to put it. So, I figured that this is a neat look into Arden's opinion of one of the most Motherly Mothers to ever Mother. Enjoy, and I'll see y'all in the next chapter!**_

* * *

As much as Arden loved Molly, she knew that the Weasley Matriarch was a bit stuck in the past about some things, and wanted to make her view of the twins just the slightest bit more positive. Molly Weasley, a Mother to her core, said horrible things to her sons, such as: "Bill never got in trouble", "Why can't you be more like Charlie", and even antagonized them for their, now open, dreams of owning a joke shop. Arden, able to see things from multiple perspectives, saw that Molly did this out of love and concern for her children's well being. But, she also knew that one should not bash others' dreams because you don't believe they will be successful. Arden had the privilege of observing first hand, every day, how absolutely clever and brilliant George and Fred were. They thought through every detail of how to make something work, and have even started inventing things of their own! They were masters of their craft, and saw no need for academics if they were going to be entrepreneurs pushing their own product. They'd rather spend their time working on their passion than for the pleasure of someone else. If Molly could just see that, then that would open her eyes and embrace the fact that they were going to be successful!


End file.
